Christmas of the Heart
by Mickey3
Summary: John tells Teyla a little about the story of Christmas.


**Christmas of the Heart  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/14/2008

Season: 1

Archive Permission: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 1002

Author's Notes: Written for the Stargate_Atlantis_Fanfiction list's challenge to write a fic about Christmas on Atlantis or Christmas in Pegasus. The passage John quotes is from Luke 2:8-14, the King James translation. Thanks to Cheryl for the beta.

* * *

Teyla watched in awe as Lieutenant Ford and another man strung brightly colored lights around the mess hall. These people from Earth had been in the Pegasus Galaxy only a few short months and many of their customs, such as the one she was currently witnessing, were still strange to her. She looked towards the serving line and watched as Sergeants Markham and Stackhouse hung garland across the serving counter. A woman she did not recognize was hanging some kind of small plant in the doorway. Two more females, she believed they were sergeants as well but couldn't be sure as she was still not fully familiar with their rank structure, and one of the science team members were decorating a large tree that had been brought from the mainland.

The lieutenant had briefly explained why they were putting these decorations all around the city of the Ancestors, but she still did not understand. A voice behind her startled her out of her revere.

"Doing a pretty good job, aren't they?" Major Shepard asked. "Especially seeing as how they didn't really have much to work with."

Teyla faced her new friend and nodded. "Yes. These . . . decorations are very beautiful."

"Still don't know where McKay found all those little colored lights. Leave it to him to figure out how to string them together like that. It's a bit surprising. He doesn't strike me as the holiday celebrating type."

Teyla nodded in agreement.

"Not sure I really _want_ to know how he made those snowmen, or that huge plastic looking Santa that he put in the control room."

Again, Teyla merely nodded. After a moment she finally spoke, "Lieutenant Ford attempted to explain it to me, but I do not fully understand this . . .," she paused, searching for the right word, "Christmas. You truly go through all of this," she waved her arm to encompass the room, "just to celebrate the birth of one child who died thousands of years ago?"

"The simple answer? Yes, many people on my planet do. Do you remember what Elizabeth explained to you and what you read about different religions on Earth?"

Teyla nodded. She did remember.

"Well, people who believe in one God who created the Earth in seven days are called Christians. Christians believe that God impregnated a virgin woman, Mary, who had a son, Jesus. We celebrate Christmas to honor his birth." He paused for a moment then added, "It's been a while, but let me see if I remember this correctly.

And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be taxed. And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, (because he was of the house and lineage of David,) to be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child.

And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn.

And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them; and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord.

And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."

Teyla listened with great interest. When the Major finished, he shrugged.

"Or so the story goes."

"And you believe in this God? That this child was the savior of men on your world?"

John sighed. "I don't know. I did as a child. Believed it very strongly, but with everything I've seen and done, it's hard to keep that kind of blind faith."

Teyla nodded in agreement. In the short time she had known the Major and his people, she had begun to question the Ancestors more than she ever had before.

"Do you still celebrate Christmas? Even though you question your belief in the child and your God?" She was curious as to what his answer would be. He seemed to consider what he would say for some time before he finally answered.

"Yes. I do. It's more than just the child. It's about family and friends. It's about being with those you care about and celebrating the blessings in your life."

Teyla watched him as he stared at the tree with a nostalgic look. "'Course, the trees of my childhood were generally trimmed with blinking lights and fancy, expensive, brightly colored ornaments with a light-up star on top, but the homemade ones on this one are kinda nice."

She couldn't help but notice a touch of bitterness in his voice as he spoke of his childhood and made a mental note to speak to him about it at a later time. Smiling, Teyla nodded. "We have a very similar custom." As she glanced around the room yet again, she added, "Although, we do not have such colorful decorations."

She was glad to hear John chuckle at that. She looked at him and smiled. "So, tell me more about this Santa Clause and his flying Reindeer," she requested.

Her friend's response, though he was grinning broadly and rolling his eyes, was a loud, long groan.

_THE END_


End file.
